The Luckiest
by Zephyress
Summary: (KK) Their love was always there. But Kenshin and Kaoru never could bring it to something more. Fear of rejection kept them apart. Who would have thought all they need was a little luck from above...


Ahh...I know I said I was taking a break from writing fanfiction. But honestly, this piece was just busting out of me. It's just a short fluffy song fic to one of my favorite songs, The Luckiest by Ben Folds Five. I may have had to change a word or two of the song to fit the story, but other then that, it's all the original content.

This is dedicated to Katie, one of my absolute best friends and the one who introduced me to this song. Katie hun, if you're reading this, all I can say is I love ya tons, and this is for all the times we have had such bad problems with our guys, since we are not 'The Luckiest' in that department, LOL.

This is also a one-shot. As in one chapter, the end, no more, fin.

So unfortunately, I have to double the disclaimer now...hmph

I do not own RK OR anything by Ben Folds Five, including this lovely and romantic song.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Luckiest** by Sephiress

In all of his travels throughout Japan, Kenshin Himura had come across many beautiful and entrancing sights that would leave any man with eyes breathless. He was not talking about the geisha who had frequently tried to seduce him, and believe that there were many. No, he was referring to the sunsets he had seen on the shores of Hitachi, the crystal waters of the Shinano River, watching the sleeping towns from the peaks of the Kanto Mountains.

But no matter where he resided, there was always a sight that greeted him during its monthly time in the spotlight. Late at night, he would lie on his back and gaze into the star-encrusted sky, the reflection of infinite majesty gazing back at him.

The full moon.

How could something as simple as the full moon be so enrapturing? Every last detail seemed to be carved into perfection. From the perfect stone sphere, to the pure white color it emitted, casting an almost haunting glow over the seemingly inferior earth.

And upon this April night, the said Kenshin Himura could be seen sitting on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo, his amethyst orbs directed at the celestial object he had come to admire and adore. His back was rested against the support post, propping his head to the perfect angle to parallel the night horizon.

The grounds were peacefully silent, the younger members of the household had resided to their futons some time ago. And so the once rurouni miraculously found time in his noise-filled schedule to hear his own breathing. His lungs took in a deep breath, though the rising of his chest did not break the stare he had locked onto the great moon.

Sweet serenity.

It was times like these when Kenshin would feel something he would have never felt otherwise. In the basking light of the moon, the former manslayer actually felt clean. His soul was refreshed by the purity of the moon's glow, and Kenshin felt like a normal man who lived a normal life, empty of bloodshed. His mind could only remember the good memories of his life, blocking out the shadows like armor. He could see the day he married Tomoe, the long hours of training with Hiko...

The day he met Kaoru-dono on the streets of Tokyo...

Yes, that by far was his favorite memory. Every detail was inscribed flawlessly into his mind, her hands clutching her bokken in a defensive stance before the 'Legendary Battousai'.

Her blue eyes had flashed with anger that day, her soft cheeks glimmered with a rosy flush from running, and a light glaze of sweat over her ivory skin. Kenshin could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat at the sight of her natural beauty. And it was upon that night he had saved her from the beast named 'Gohei' and earned a keep in her heart and home.

And it was also because of the full moon that this came to be. For Kenshin had been walking through Tokyo in hopes for a place to stay, when the giant orb in the sky caught his eyes. He had stood for a minute or two, lulled by the sight until the voice of that cobalt-eyed woman had woken him from his trance. To think that if the skies had been cloudy that night, he would have kept walking and missed his Kaoru-dono completely.

And from that day, the moment his life turned for the better, he had considered the full moon his symbol of luck.

Luck...

Suddenly, as though with a will of their own, Kenshin's lips parted and a familiar tune floated from his mouth. Ever since that night of change, he had sung this particular song when the full moon took rise. He hoped, that by doing this, his luck would never run out in the witness of the full moon.

"I, don't get...many things right the first time.

In fact, I am told that a lot.

Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls

Brought me here.

And where was I before the day

That I first saw your lovely face?

Now I see it everyday.

And I know...

That I am...I am...I am...

The luckiest."

Kenshin's voice faltered for a moment when he heard a short intake of breath behind him. Surprised at his own lack of focus, he turned to see Kaoru standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide with surprise, lips parted slightly. She wore a lavender sleeping yukata and her hair was braided loosely over her right shoulder.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Please...don't stop Kenshin." Her voice was timid, almost embarrassed at the request, and Kenshin found himself lightly blushing, both at being caught and her own flush. But nevertheless he found himself complying with her wish, his voice continuing as Kaoru sat next to him, her sapphire gems locked into his own.

"What if I'd...been born... fifty years before you,

In a house, on a street where you live.

Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your way.

Would I know?

And in a wide sea of eyes

I see one pair that I... recognize.

And I know..."

Unable to tear from her gaze, Kenshin found himself moving closer to her face. She was so beautiful...her skin glowing in the light shining on them. She looked almost angelic, so fragile that if he touched her too harsh she would shatter.

'But it's impossible to resist', he thought as his hand came to cup her cheek, loving the innocent way she leaned into his touch as he sang for her.

"That I am... I am... I am...

The luckiest."

A breath escaped her lips, their faces so close that Kenshin could feel the puff of air. It may have been only one breath, but it contained all of Kaoru's essence and Kenshin could nearly taste the flavor in it. And with that simple action, his tongue went out to moisten his lips. He caught Kaoru's eyes following the erotic gesture, an obvious look of love and desire on her face. A sweep of satisfaction went through him at the emotions he caused in her, so he moved in closer to the point where his lips brushed hers as he continued.

"I love you more then I have ever found a way to say...

to you."

His voice had dropped to a faded whisper, hoping his tone had relayed the true meaning behind his words. Kenshin was startled for a moment when tears began to slide down her face, but he had no chance to question it when her lips pushed against his.

All the emotions bottled up in the two souls exploded in a fountain of glory that was simply theirs. There was no dominant and recessive partner, just an infinite amount of love coursing between their beings. Kaoru's tears continued to glide down her alabaster skin, but as Kenshin found, these were tears of joy, relief, and most importantly...love.

Kenshin's tongue slipped between her mouth, coaxing her lips to open so he could delve into the sweetness of her mouth. She obliged and was rewarded with the wondrous sensation of their tongues tangling in a battle of passion. The heat flaming in them was not yet the fires of lust, but enough to melt her insides under his lavish attention.

Kenshin soon broke the kiss, knowing their lungs were running low on air. Her breaths came in short pants, not unlike his own harsh breathing. Kaoru's eyes were wide in shock, all the emotions she was feeling on full display for only his witness. He could see the surprise she felt at her own action, but also the relief from when he had kissed her back. But most visible was the undying love she felt, its power only fueled by intensity of their kiss.

Not surprisingly, Kenshin was the first to gain his breath back. Gently he leaned his forehead against her own, letting her see his eyes and all the emotions they held.

"And I know...

That I am...I am...I am...

The luckiest."

His song dwindled to a close, all the love he felt for this beautiful woman dripping from every syllable, every note of his voice. Kenshin's arms wrapped protectively around her waist, watching with satisfaction as she allowed herself to be drawn in. Kaoru's arms found keep in his hair, her head resting on his shoulder so she could breath in his ginger and sandalwood scent.

They stayed in their embrace for some time, 'til Kenshin could feel her breathing steady into the depths of sleep. And though he was content to stay as they were now, this was not the most comfortable position to sleep in.

So the former hitokiri rose to his feet, the woman in his arms weighing next to nothing. And before he turned to enter the house, Kenshin cast one more look at his luck charm in the sky.

Nay, ONE of his luck charms, as the other lay in his arms.

But nevertheless, he was grateful for everything the moon had given him on this night and the nights before. Had it not been for that great orb in the sky, he would have been somewhere far from here in the cold woods. And above all, he would never have this maiden, his one true love in his arms.

He truly was, 'The luckiest'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arg, I wrote this last night and when I came to re-read it, it looked like shit to me. But I thought 'What the hell' and posted it anyway. I had to cut some of the lyrics out of the song, otherwise they would have made no sense and completely ruined the story.

Thanks to Kanzen Ne Tsuki-san. "Miss Full Moon" herself unknowingly gave me the idea of a full moon with just her name.

So drop me a little review and lemme know if this entertained or put you to sleep. Heck, I'll even accept flames.

Much luv

Sephiress


End file.
